Intermission
by HikaNyanChan
Summary: Post Ichibi extraction, pre SaskuSaso battle
Fanfiction

"Oi, Sasori no Danna, aren't you hot in there? Un" Deidara climbed off of the crumbling corpse he'd been sitting on and approached the outer puppet shell of his lover crouched up in a corner. "You've been in that thing for three days now, ever since we first set off for sand. Un. Come out of there and let me get my fill of Danna before those goody brats get here. Un."

Sasori was silent for a moment, then the puppets head twitched in the direction of his partner and he grumbled "We only just finished extracting the Ichibi, let me rest a while before we have to battle. This body runs on Chakra, you know."

Deidara flopped down on the hard ground, eyeing Sasori's puppet body with an erotic grin playing on his lips. Even though Hiruko was one of the ugliest puppets known to man, Deidara knew the beautiful red head inside.

"Come on, Sasori no Danna, just one kiss?" When Sasori still didn't move Deidara pouted and beat his hands on the ground, "Danna! I'm not gonna fight until you do it! And the next time you get out of that ugly ass puppet I swear I'll blow it up! Un!"

The still silence was resounding. Deidara flicked his long fringe and 'hmphed' loudly. He turned his head away and resigned himself to the silence, when the telltale creak of Hiruko's lid being opened resounded through the cave.

"I guess it can't be helped." Sasori's voice was noticeably softer now, but equally as unemotional. He clambered up out of Hiruko's shell and stretched his arms high over his head, his blank, sleepy looking eyes narrowing slightly when he felt Deidara's gaze zeroing in on him. "Come on then, brat, don't keep me waiting."

"NuHuh!" The younger blonde shook his head, pouting, and opened his arms wide. Sasori stared at him with his usual blank eyes, sighed, and then trotted over to the awaiting embrace.

"Hmph, your selfish, brat. Hnn" He plopped down onto Deidara's lap and the blonde swallowed him up in a series of soft fluttering kisses.

"Oi...Mmph...you said...just one...Brat. Mhahh...not that I believed you." Sasori's eyes remained impassive, but he didn't resist as Deidara pressed his tongue through his lips. The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasori's waist and positioned them so that the redhead was straddling him, and they started to fervently grind their hips together as the kissing became hotter and more intense.

"Sasori no Danna...you always... act like you're not interested...but... _hahh_...you can't resist...moving along with me...Un...you're so hot."

Deidara's teasing slowly cracked the impassive expression on Sasori's face and the redhead felt his cheeks starting to heat up.

"Hmph...don't be cocky, brat." He turned away, trying to hide the steadily growing blush on his cheeks, when ***whump*** Deidara grabbed him by his legs and flipped him over onto his back, climbing on top of him.

Danna, nngh...you're so hot, Un." He moaned, carrying on without a regard for Sasori's struggling. His wet kisses left Sasori's lips and moved down his neck. The red head moaned against his will and Deidara looked triumphant.

He ripped open Sasori's Akatsuki cloak and ran his tongue over his chest, feeling the smaller boy writhe with pleasure beneath him. Sasori's usual impassivity crumbled and he tangled his fingers into Deidara's hair, shuddering and moaning loudly.

"With your...hah...eternal art and my...Nnnh...explosive art, together we can make... the greatest art...known to mankind...Un!" Deidara whispered into Sasori's ear between moans and then took the boys hard nipples into his mouth, using one of the mouths on his hands. Sasori let out a strangled moan and clapped his hands over his mouth to try and hold them back. Deidara cocked his head on one side and stared at him with his eyebrows raised, and when their eyes met Sasori pouted.

"Danna, what's with that face you're making? Un." He asked, sounding genuinely confused, and he momentarily brought his kisses back up to Sasori's lips. The blonde hungrily devoured the smaller boy, who showed no signs of either resisting or kissing back, he just moaned loudly into the other boys mouth.

"You want me to be more romantic? Un." He teased, softly licking the rim of Sasori's ear. The red head squeaked and buried himself in Deidara's embrace, trembling with arousal.

"Sasori no Danna, I love you, I love you I love you." Deidara repeated those words between kisses as though the world might end if he stopped saying them and Sasori seemed to kiss back more violently each time he said it. The pair tumbled and writhed around like this for a while before their passionate kisses slowly grew softer again, and then Deidara sat back, pulling away."

"You're stopping?" Sasori peered up at Deidara through his red fringe when the warm contact on his chest and lips disappeared.

"Mmm, let's stop here. Seems like a dangerous idea to be getting our clothes off when a battle could break out at any moment."

Sasori blushed and Deidara chuckled.

Panting, Deidara collapsed down onto Sasori's chest, gently nuzzling the redheads neck with his nose. Sasori's breathing had already returned to normal, but the soft little moans that escaped his lips betrayed the enjoyment he got from Deidara's touch.

"Danna, love you, Un." He whispered into Sasori's still crimson ear. The red head stared up at the high ceiling unresponsively until Deidara started to shake with the telltale signs of an explosive tantrum, before he reluctantly placed his hand on the blonde's head to pacify him.

"Mmm, I know, brat, you don't have to keep saying it." He mumbled, running his fingers through the soft blonde hair. "Mmm, me to, you know."

"Nnn, what was that? Un?" Deidara teased, cuddling up to Sasori's chest.

"Nghh...Me to...I...Shut up, brat!" Scowling, Sasori squirmed beneath Deidara's strong chest.

…

"I think the entrance is somewhere around here."

Footsteps and voices came into earshot from the mouth of the cave.

"Dammit, out of time already? Looks like we're going to have to skip the cuddling." The two boys peeled themselves away from each other and hastily fastened up their Akatsuki cloaks. Deidara glanced up at Sasori, and the mouths on his hands grinned."It's showtime."


End file.
